Cartoon mashup: The battle on Magnet mountain
by crafordbrian17
Summary: A small bunch of heroes get captured by D-Structs. So Ty, Revit, Leo, and a few others to travel to Magnet mountain to save them. This story will involve characters from Dinotrux, TMNT 2012, Equestria girls, Incredibles, Skylanders,Wizard of oz, Angry birds, and Transformers.
1. Where did everybody go?

Chapter 1: Where did everybody go?

Ty, revit, Ton Ton, Leo, slash, sunset, violet, Spyro, and Jet vac were traveling through an open area being chased by a few flying monkeys. Ton ton was pulling a wagon loaded with energon cubes.

Ty: "Keep it up guys, we're almost back at headquarters!"

They stopped 7 yards away from headquarters to hold off the acrobatic apes.

After Ty tossed one away with his jaws, another flying monkey pinned down sunset. Sunset struggled to get it off, but Ty swung his wrecking ball at it.

Sunset: "Thanks for the save."

Meanwhile, slash knocked 2 monkeys away with 2 swings of his mace, but he was just getting started.

Slash: "Bring it on!

Then while Leo was holding back a monkey that was strangling against his katana swords, he turned his head towards the base.

Leo: "Hey guys, a little help out here!"

But for some strange reason, there was no response. No one even came out to help them.

Violet: "Dash, Donnie, anybody in there?"

Ton ton: "Oh come on guys! We're surrounded by flying monkeys here!"

After there was still no response, Ty has had enough. So he pulled one of his mighty roars which scared the flying monkeys away.

Ty:(sighs heavily) "That's why we could've used back up."

Spyro: "Okay, why did nobody show up when we needed them?!"

Sunset: "Yeah, it's kinda strange for them to leave us with all the dirty work."

Then Revit noticed something big on the ground, so he decided to check it out.

Revit: "Hey Jet vac, could you come over here for a second?"

Jet vac walked up to what Revit found to see that there was a huge scuffle all over the ground outside the base.

Jet vac: "Oh my, looks like there's a scuffle all over this area."

Then he took out his vacuum blaster and used it's scanner to get evidence from the scuffle.

Revit: "By my calculations from all this, a massive battle took place here while we were gone."

Slash: "And we missed it!? Aww sewer apples!"

Jet vac scanned the scuffle with his vacuum blaster for a few more seconds. When they heard a ding, he turned towards the others while looking at the scanner's screen.

Jet vac: "Okay, I found skya's treds. But I also found the tread marks of a T trux, and Ty was with us the whole morning."

Violet: "But if Ty was with _us,_ then who was in the battle that could leave the same tread marks?"

Ty: "2 words, D and structs."

Revit: "My thoughts exactly, but D-structs couldn't have been able to take on all of those heroes on his own."

Sunset walked up to the scuffle, knelt down to it, and put her hand on the dirt to dust away the tiny pebbles. Then she found some slightly small-sized footprints and right away found out who they belonged to.

Sunset: "I found dash's footprints, and they look like he was running at top speed across the field."

Violet: "Heh, that's my boy."

Then Revit came to another section of footprints.

Revit: "Oh no."

Ty: "It's never good when you say that."

Revit: "These are _Pounder's_ tread marks."

Jet vac: "It seems like he came right in front of dash and pounded his hammer right into his face."

Leo:(gasp) "How do you know that?"

Jet vac: "My scanner even indicates what they actually did."

Ton ton: "Dude, that rocks."

Then Spyro noticed something sticking out of the ground in the distance.

Spyro: "Hey what's that?"

Then Leo walked up to what Spyro saw, he soon realized what it was.

Leo: "This is one of Raph's ninja stars!"

Then they all spotted a whole trail of them further away from the base.

Violet: "He must have left those for us so we can find them."

Violet: "You know, raph maybe a hot head, but you gotta love the guy."

Leo: "Come on guys, let's go save our friends."

Ton ton: "Whoo-hoo!"

So the heroes followed the trail of ninja stars down the valley, wondering what D-structs might have done to their friends.

 **To be continued.**


	2. Journey up the mountain

Chapter 2: Journey up the mountain.

Ty, Revit, and their gang followed the trail of ninja stars until they came to the start of a small canyon. The walls were high, but not too high to make them giddy.

Jet vac: "Strange, this is where the trail ends."

Slash: "Maybe Raphael ran out of ninja stars."

As the group slowly walked along the canyon, Revit jumped when he spotted someone familiar.

Revit:(whisper shouts) "D-structs!"

The group hid behind some large rocks that were sitting on each side of the canyon. They could see D-structs rolling down the canyon, and it looked like he was making sure nobody was around.

Sunset: "He must have done _something_ to our friends."

Ty: "You and me both, Sunset."

The group watched D-structs until he disappeared around a corner. Then the group followed him as quietly as possible.

After 5 minutes of following D-structs, they watched him roll up a 40 degree slope. It had a few small yet slightly tall trees, and some blue-black glittery stones on each side of the path. Once the group got closer, Ty and Revit quickly recognized the mountain that the slope went up to.

Revit: "Magnet mountain!?"

Ty: "Not this place again."

Spyro: "Uhh, why again?"

Revit: "Well Spyro, some of our friends were captured here once before. Looks like D-structs has brought them back here."

Violet: "Oh my gosh guys, I'm so sorry that happened."

Ty: "It's alright violet, we just gotta focus on saving our friends."

So the gang made their way up the slope. After 5 minutes of slope climbing, the surface of the slope started to feel flat again. Also, Ty was slightly feeling his left tread foot getting pulled towards one of the magnetic rocks.

Leo: "Uhh, why is Ty's tread foot getting pulled towards that rock."

Revit: "Well Leonardo, this might sound crazy but…...these rocks are magnetic."

Violet: "I guess that's why they call it _magnet_ mountain, huh."

Slash: "Yeah, this mountain must be full of them."

Suddenly, they heard voices coming from a cave cutting into the side of the mountain.

Ty: "Ssshhh, over here."

So once the group hid behind a really big rock against the side of the mountain, the voices grew louder. Suddenly, walking out of the tunnel came Leonard and the wicked witch.

Leonard: "Commander D-structs was Pleased to hear that I was able to capture that purple masked turtle."

Wicked witch: "Don't give your hopes up piggy boy, he said there might be more of them coming to rescue them."

Leonard: "Don't they have enough heroes in their army already, I'm getting tired of their being so many."

Wicked witch: "That's why we shall be getting rid of them….Little by little."

Leonard: "If you say so, my lady."

Then while the 2 villains laughed like maniacs, the heroes watched in concern.

Ty: "This rescue just got a whole lot trickier."

They stayed hidden until Leonard and the wicked witch walked by. Then they moved on to find their friends.

* * *

As for their friends, they were somewhere inside the mountain. The heroes were bumblebee, Wheeljack, elastigirl, dash, Donnie, raph, Mikey, stealth elf, applejack, rainbow dash, and tin man. They were all sticking against a large flat magnetic wall, a couple were even hanging in uncomfortable positions.

Just then, D-structs rolled up to them with an evil grin. **(If you know he can't smile, that's not my problem!)**

D-structs: "How's the view from up there?"

Dash: "Actually it's kinda uncomfortable, you may be enjoying it for your sake!"

D-structs gave dash an irritated snarl.

Donnie: "Hate to break it to ya D-boy, but I'm kinda disliking this as well."

D-structs: "Well too bad, because you'll be up here for a while."

As he was turning away to head back outside, kaos came up to him. Kaos was a short bald man wearing a long black robe. He had a pointy black tattoo on each of his eyes, and had a light blue pointy symbol on his forehead.

Kaos: "Commander D-structs, I've spotted a squad of heroes making their way up the mountain."

D-structs: "Find Leonard and the witch, don't let those heroes get to this wall!"

Kaos: "Right away!"

After Kaos ran off down the cave-like hallway, D-structs turned back towards the heroes on the wall.

D-structs: "Something tells me you'll all be having some extra company soon."

Then he went down the tunnel Kaos went into leaving the hanging heroes feeling concerned about what'll happen to their friends.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
